Porsche
by Azhy
Summary: Mire suplicαnte α mi mαrido y el αceleró. Atrαs dejαbα α uno de mis mαs grαndes αmores. Mi pequeño sonrió, feliz por el espαcio. Sí, cuαnto extrαñαríα α mi bebé; pero αl finαl, el sαcrificio vαldríα lα penα.


**Ohayo!!**

**Después de algún tiempo de bloqueo de escritor he vuelto con un corto one-shot que se me ha venido en un momento de locura. (Para más detalles, lean las notas finales n.n)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. En el caso de que fueran míos, Itachi y Jiraiya nunca morirían. (Siempre quise poner esto non!!)**

**Agradecimientos: A mi Otto-san, sin él y su negocio, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. A mi Onii-san y a mi primo por haberme explicado un poco del asunto.**

**Dedicatoria: A todas las chicas que tienen la misma obsesión que yo con los autos n.n!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Porsche.**

Mire con ojos aterrados la camioneta que estaba frente a mí, debía aceptarlo, era hermosa. Color plateado, con espacio para seis pasajeros, último modelo por supuesto y realmente cómoda. Pero no era lo mismo.

Volteé a ver a mi marido, quien se encontraba con el vendedor, cerrando el trato.

_-Sasuke-kun…onegai._

El se limito a sonreír compadecido de mí. Sabia cuanto me dolía hacer eso.

Me acerque a mi bebé. Subí, y acaricie los asientos de piel con suma lentitud, quería recordar por siempre su textura. Pase las yemas de los dedos por el tablero, tome entre mis manos el volante. Al final recargue mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos, recordando los maravillosos momentos que pase con él.

Mi mente voló a cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Fue en mi primer cita con Sasuke. Habíamos quedado en ir a un café cercano a la empresa. Bajamos juntos a la zona de estacionamiento, ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Desde el primer momento quede extasiada por su belleza. Su brillante color negro, que iba tan acorde a su dueño. Sus amplios vidrios, el angosto espacio que ocupaba, su olor, su textura, todo de él era hermoso.

Era el porsche más increíble que haya visto. Aun recuerdo que en cuanto me subí a él quede maravillada. Y paso el tiempo, y yo no me cansaba de él.

No es que yo fuera una interesada, amaba a Sasuke más de lo que amaba a su auto, pero no puedo negar que el porsche también me encantaba. ¡Kami, lo adoraba!

Era una sensación increíble, algo que no podría comparar. Amaba salir con Sasuke, me encantaba pasear en su auto. Me gustaba sentir el aire en mi cara que solo un auto deportivo puede brindarte, me gustaba el movimiento alocado de mi cabello rosado que se dejaba llevar por el viento. Gustaba de ver las miradas celosas de otras mujeres, e incluso de otros hombres. Su velocidad, amaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas cada vez que me subía a él.

Y repito, no soy una interesada.

Pero no por eso deje de convencer a mi prometido de que no contratara una limosina para cuando saliéramos de la iglesia.

_-¡Podemos ir en el porsche!-_había alegado, terminando por convencerlo.

Y así fue como el día de nuestra boda habíamos salido hacia la recepción en la luna de miel.

Ino me había criticado.

-_Debe ser sumamente incomodo ir en un auto tan pequeño._

Pero aunque muchas personas opinaran lo mismo, yo no me cansaba de contradecirlos. El espacio trasero del auto era apto para hacer muchas cosas. Sasuke y yo lo habíamos comprobado en varias ocasiones.

Simplemente, era el auto perfecto para mí.

Recuerdo muy bien el día en que mi desgracia empezó.

Terminamos de desayunar y yo me levante a lavar los platos, cosa que amaba hacer ya que había una ventana que me daba una vista perfecta de mi bebé. De nuevo me había quedado admirando el porsche, cuando sentí que mi esposo me abrazaba por detrás. Empezó a besarme el cuello y sus manos vagaron de mi cintura a mi estomago. Subió tortuosamente hasta mi oído y susurro sensualmente:

_-Necesitamos otro auto._

Quedé helada. De una sola pieza. Mire a mi bebé y tuve ganas de llorar.

Fue así como habíamos terminado ahí. En la agencia, comprando un auto más _familiar_.

Baje del porsche a estirones y jalones, y fui obligada a subir a la camioneta que Sasuke acababa de adquirir. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto e hice mi mejor puchero mirando acusadoramente a mi esposo. Sasuke sonrió y me atrajo a él, besándome en los labios, para luego voltear hacia atrás, donde había un porta bebé que mantenía seguro a mi pequeño. Un infante de un año y medio.

Takeshi vio mi ceño fruncido y sonrió, trayendo alegría a mi corazón contra mi propia voluntad. Volteé hacia mi marido y suspire resignada, habría que saber que poder tenían los Uchiha sobre mí.

Sasuke encendió el motor de la camioneta, dispuesto a irnos. Gire la cabeza para ver por última vez el porsche, encontrándome en el camino con la figura de mi hijo, quien ya tenía más espacio para viajar.

Sonreí, después de todo, el sacrificio valdría la pena.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**La verdad- a pesar de lo corto que es-, me ha gustado mucho como quedo este one-shot, pero ya saben que me gustaría conocer su opinión así que les agradecería uno de sus hermosos reviews!!**

**De nuevo, agradecimientos a mi Otto-san. Iba rumbo a mi casa cuando un loco en un porsche se nos metió de repente. Mi Otto-san grito algunas palabrotas ¬_¬U, pero a mí se me vino está loca idea, así que también…gracias loco del porsche XD!!**

**Quiero saber su opinión sobre esta historia así que por favor…reviews??**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
